


Don't make me do this

by RyanReta



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time he says something else...<br/>He's gone and fucked everything up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make me do this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this exists...

Fuck.  
Fuck  
Fuck.... 

Why. Why. Why had he just done that? 

There was no reason... No reason at all... 

This was never meant to become anything. 

Never meant to go beyond just a quick release, blowing off steam and then not acknowledging or talking about it later; that is, until the next instance. 

This time wasn't meant to be any different. 

It started like most times. 

Daniel was always the one to go looking for Jack. 

He would arrive at Jack's door and knocked quick three times, then slowly twice. Recognizing this signal Jack would tell him to enter the room.

Then it would happen quickly. 

Daniel would walk in and all but assault Jack's mouth with his own, making sure to not lock their gaze together, followed by undressing each other not caring for the others physique; Jack would then toss Daniel onto the bed, on this occasion Jack had anticipated Daniel's visit and had prepared himself minutes prior. 

Now was simply a case of Daniel rolling on a condom and Jack quickly lowering himself on to Daniel's stiff member, taking the full length with much ease. 

Jack would lean backwards, holding himself up with his hands, and began to raise and lower his pelvis, a quick motion which had them both moaning. 

Minutes pass and they say nothing, the only sounds being their moans of ecstasy and skin slapping together repeatedly. 

Daniel was close, indicated by his sharp ragged breaths; Jack was close as well, feeling his muscles starting to contract. 

At the same time, with a low guttural grunt from Daniel and a soft, breathy moan from Jack, they finished, Jack's release falling over Daniel's chest, and Daniel filling the condom to the point he felt it around his shaft. 

Jack lifted himself from Daniel's now softening cock, and let himself fall into the bed next to Daniel. 

And then, Daniel spoke. 

He said those words he swore to himself he would never let himself say. 

But he did. 

"I love you"

They both froze. 

Daniel immediately realized what he said and jumped from the bed, and frantically went to pick up his scattered clothes. 

He left Jack's with nothing more said, leaving him stunned with this sudden turn of events. 

Daniel would never speak to him during these instances. At the most he would sometimes bid Jack good night before closing the door. 

But now... The one time he says something else... 

Now it's all gone to hell...

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I was listening to Soap by Melanie Martinez again and this just happened I wrote it in like 20 minutes it's 7 am and I really didn't want this to be my first published work in this Fandom but God dammit I really wanted to get this up.  
> It promise I have something to counter this awful feeling I gave myself I just need that hit of inspiration to finish it I swear I'm 3 quarters done


End file.
